Mi hermosa historia del odio al amor
by Noa Holmes
Summary: Algunas veces... tienes un deseo, un deseo de proteger a una persona sin causa alguna... incluso cuando siempre que se ven pelean por tonterías, nunca dejarías que alguien le haga daño, siquiera tu persona, ese mismo deseo florece en Link. (Link x Dark Link) (YAOI) (Dark link es el uke)


Nunca te olvidaré…

Porque no tendré razón para hacerlo.

Nota: Esta historia será diferente diferente a la verdadera para no causar spoilers y disgustos a los lectores, esperando la comprensión, gracias.

Link no sabía que sentir realmente por la princesa Zelda, cuando estuvo en su búsqueda para rescatarla lo primero pensaba que sería algo como una princesa tranquila y sería que sabía tomar su puesto como debía… resultó ser una muchacha cualquiera que no cerraba la boca, caprichosa y egoísta. Incluso Link tenía que estar alerta por si Navi quería lanzarse encima de Zelda para cerrarle la boca, cosa que ha intentado unas diez veces en dos minutos.

—Por favor, que cierre la boca de una vez—Rogó Navi en un susurro cerca de Link para que la escuchara.

Link solo soltó una carcajada lo más bajo que pudo.

Él había derrotado a Ganondorf hace aproximadamente cuatro horas y ahora estaban en camino al reino para decirles a todos la victoria, con Link montado con Epona, su yegua, y la princesa atrás suyo diciendo cosas que le importaban un comino pero que tendría que soportar hasta llegar.

—Solo espera un poco más, Navi—Link le sonrió con diversión—Pronto llegaremos al reino y nos iremos como si nada hubiera pasado —Susurra mientras mira de soslayo a la princesa, quien al parecer no escucho nada.

—Que las Diosas te oigan, Link—Dramatiza mientras cae en el hombro del rubio.

Después de la corta charla con el hada, el rubio estuvo todo el resto del camino ensimismado… intentado saber porque tenía la impresión de olvidarse de algo… algo que no quiere olvidar, pero a su vez, siente como si alguna otra fuerza ajena lo obliga a hacerlo. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a las insinuaciones de la princesa para que… cuando lleguen al reino, tengan una "noche divertida" y como no la escuchaba solo le respondía con un desinteresado "aja" que dejó muy feliz a Zelda.

Al llegar la noche, hicieron un mini campamento para dormir lo más cómodamente posible, o mejor dicho, para que la princesa lo hiciera, ya que Link no confiaba que los monstruos de Ganondorf hayan desaparecido, al menos, estaba seguro que una minoría estaba por los alrededores. Navi lo acompañó esa noche, ya que según ella, la princesa hasta hablaba dormida y no quería matar a la princesa por la que habían sacrificado tanto para llevarla sana y salva al reino. La noche transcurría de forma tranquila, Link estaba sentado encima de un tronco viejo y hueco que estaba situado cerca del fuego que tenía hecho, era consciente que eso llamaría al enemigo pero estaba seguro de que nadie se atrevería a acercarse cuando Ganondorf fue asesinado, además de que si algún monstruo idiota se atrevía a acercarse, ya estaba preparado con su espada y escudo para la batalla… pero el rubio estaba en una pelea silenciosa con sus propios ojos que luchaban por cerrarse, sentía como sus ojos estaban ganando la batalla… y Navi se había quedado dormida a su lado por lo que no podía ayudarlo, estaba muy débil por lo que no pudo igualar la pelea y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, incluso por descuidado se balanceo hacia atrás y cayó de espalda al suelo… donde siguió durmiendo y un pequeño hilo de saliva pasaba por la comisura de su labio.

—" _¿Qué haces? Vete, no quiero ver tu cara hasta cuando duermo" —_ Esa voz era masculina, pero a la vez suave y tranquila… además de que se notaba un deje de enojo en su voz.

Link miró alrededor buscando con la mirada quien había hablado, todo el lugar estaba oscuro y le costaba acostumbrarse pero lograba verse a sí mismo… eso significaba que… ¿Estaba brillando? Era lo más seguro.

—" _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?..."—_ Pregunta un desconcertado rubio.

El silencio del lugar se volvió algo incómodo… demasiado incómodo, Link se sentía como un idiota y esperó la respuesta. Pero lo único que le llegó fue una suave carcajada por parte del otro, que le hizo sentirse como un idiota e incómodo… pero no esa incomodidad que conocía, está era extrañamente más agradable.

—" _¿Qué no me reconoce el héroe del tiempo? ¿Entonces como llegaste a mí?… no finjas, ¿Qué quieres de mí?"_

Entonces volvió, ese tonto sentimiento de que está olvidando algo importante… forzó a su cabeza a recordar, pero algo no lo dejaba y eso lo desesperaba más, dio un paso hacia delante y como respuesta la oscuridad le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, sus brazos rodearon la zona afectada y no pudo ocultar una mueca de dolor en su rostro. El aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, por lo que intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, no podía permitirse mostrar debilidad.

—" _No te me acerques… por favor"—_ Rogó la voz que intentaba inútilmente ocultar su miedo.

El sonido tenía ahora un lugar en específico y estaba ahora más cerca, a sabiendas de que haría una tontería, con rapidez avanzó hacia delante mientras sus brazos atrapaban otro cuerpo en la oscuridad… al parecer el ese muchacho (o lo que sea que fuera) controlaba la oscuridad, ya que no lo podía ver.

— " _Déjame verte… no te ocultes, eres tú a quien yo busco"_ —Hasta sus palabras le sorprendieron, ya que no pensaba lo que decía.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era la persona que tenía atrapada en sus brazos mientras el otro inútilmente intentaba escapar con empujones pero… al escuchar a Link, quedó petrificado en su lugar. Aún no sabía Link porque había dicho eso… pero de una cosa estaba segura, no se equivocaba, de repente esa sensación que lo había poseído en el trayecto para regresar al reino desapareció de la nada, dándole como respuesta un alivió y paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

De repente una columna de luz ilumino un edificio a la distancia… era… ¿El Templo de Agua?

—" _Encuéntrame si dices la verdad entonces…" —_ La voz del otro era demasiado bajo, pero logró entender lo que decía _— "Pero no te esperaré para siempre"_

Y despertó… despertó por la voz de la princesa, un sonido que nunca había detestado más hasta ese momento, Zelda estaba encima suyo, cosa que lo dejó asqueado, profirió tragarse su furia e ignorar ese detalle, la empujó con brusquedad haciendo que ella se siente en el suelo, ¿Por qué tendría que respetar a una princesa que ni ella misma se respetaba?

Le costó pararse ya que haber dormido en el suelo no era nada cómodo, después tener los pies en tierra, fue donde Epona y sin pensarlo dos veces se montó, miró a la princesa con el ceño fruncido dándole como orden subirse de una vez, a lo que ella obedeció sin atreverse a contradecirlo. Navi había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que él y ella solo se limitó a mirarlo preocupada.

Pasaron muchos minutos en donde el silencio reinaba entre los tres viajeros, ni la princesa quería hablar… pero se limitaba a murmurar insultos porque tenía hambre y quería una taza de té… y esta vez la pequeña hada si tuvo la oportunidad de cerrarle la boca con un insulto no muy bonito, al final Navi perdió el coraje y se fue a esconder dentro del gorro de Link quien ignoraba la pelea de ambas. No tardaron en ver el reino a lo lejos… eso le sacó al rubio una sonrisa, pronto iría a buscar a…..…mierda…olvidó peguntarle quien era…. ¡QUE TONTO ERA DE SU PARTE!

— ¡¿CÓMO SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!?

Y fue entonces cuando Link pateó a Epona suavemente para indicarle que vaya más rápido… más rápido… y muchísimo más rápido… al llegar a la entrada, se bajó de su yegua y elevo su mano de forma cortés para que Zelda bajase… o eso pensó la princesa, ya que cuando le tomó la mano, Link tiró de ella con brusquedad, una vez la princesa puso pies en tierra, Link volvió a montarse para alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible… hasta que…

¡PLAFFF! ¡PLUSHHHH! ¡HAY! ¡OU!

Epona había parada de correr y elevó sus patas delanteras hacia delante rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a Link para sujetarse, y al final cayó de espalda al suelo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, después, Epona pareció tranquilizarse y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

—Oye… ¿Te digo algo? ¡Casi me matas! —La voz de una menor se hizo presente.

Link se dio cuenta que provenía de adelante, justo enfrente de Epona, se levantó a duras penas y notó como Navi estaba a su lado, igual de aturdida por el golpe recibido ya que estaba escondida dentro de su gorro… cuando estuvo delante de la yegua pudo ver a una menor sentada en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, tenía el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo a su izquierda, era bastante pálida y tenía unos ojos de color verde que intimidaban, traía una especie de traje ajustado al cuerpo completo de color negro pero que cruzaba una línea de color verde de su cadera hasta su hombro derecho, donde colgaba una insignia que nunca había visto, la menor tenía puestas unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla de color… negro, esa niñita tenía como mínimo unos 13 años y su estatura sería hasta el hombro de Link. Al ver como la niña se paraba al verlo, comprobó que de hecho, no llegaba a más que la altura de su hombro.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué asustaste a Epona?—Link la veía asombrado y su asombro creció al ver dos espadas gemelas sujetas a su espalda, y no eran de madera—. Una niña no debe poseer armas como esa…

— Pues "armas como esta" me han salvado la vida muchas veces…—Contraataca ofendida la niña— Y me llamo Noa, ¿Apellido? No tengo, ahora me gustaría saber porque rayos tienes tanta prisa…

Link al escuchar el comentario de Noa, la agarra del brazo y la obliga a montar a Epona mientras el sube después en la parte delantera, pateó con delicadeza a la yegua mientras le pedía que fuera cada vez más rápido… a lo que Noa, asustada, se sujetó alrededor de Link para no caer.

Al parecer Epona entendía la desesperación por llegar al Templo del Agua ya que en dos horas con pequeñas paradas para descansar, llegaron… al fin, sabría por quién su consciencia estaba tan preocupada, entonces escuchó la voz de Noa que le llamaba a sus espaldas…

—Emmm… Oye, no me dejaste hablar en todo el viaje pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo a este lugar? —A Noa no le importaba dar a conocer su desconcierto.

Peeeero, Link no la escuchó… solo se limitó a poner los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te dijo que vinieras… —Link la miró asombrado por la irrespetuosidad de la niña por seguirlo.

Entonces la menor puso ella los ojos como platos… o ese rubio era muy idiota o muy distraído…

— ¡ME OBLIGASTE A VENIR CONTIGO DESCARADO! ¡DIME QUIEN ERES! —Exige Noa mirándolo desafiante.

— Me llamo Link, y no me mientas… yo sabría si te hubiera obligado a venir…

— Emmm… Link, de hecho... si obligaste a Noa para que te acompañe —Susurra Navi en el oído del rubio.

" _Tengo que ser idiota… metí a esta niña en MI búsqueda…"_

— Muy bien, creo que metí la pata a fondo…—Dice Link mientras miraba a la niña, evaluando cuanto podría sobrevivir en un Templo que, quizá, este plagado de monstruos.

— Y muy a fondo… al menos pudo ser peor… oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

— ¿Qué tan buena eres luchando Noa?

— …. Oh, no he sobrevivido por nada…—Y para convencerlo, saco sus espadas e hizo movimientos básicos que pasaron a ser cada vez mucho más mejores y eficientes.

— Me convenciste, vamos para allá…

— ¿A ese Templo? Pero dicen que está completamente vacío…

" _O eso quieren que piensen… es bastante hábil_ "

— Me acompañas igual…

— Obligame…—Amenaza mientras lo mira desafiante.

—.—.—.

— ¡Link! ¡Bájame! ¡Ya entendí!

Noa estaba hecha furia por las tonterías que había hecho el rubio desde que lo conoció pero ESTO era muy diferente… ¡El muy pervertido la estaba llevando como si fuera un saco! Por más que intentaba forcejear, era inútil, lo último que podía hacer era convencerle de que si lo ayudaría si la soltaba, y no mentía… por alguna razón sentía que debía ayudar a Link en su "búsqueda", tal vez por eso… fue transportada a ese lugar, ella nunca tuvo familia, pero vivió en una especie de escuela donde te enseñaba a luchar para sobrevivir, primera regla, nunca muestres tus sentimientos, algo que aprendió de formas horribles… al menos, esperaba no volver a ese lugar, nunca, nunca en toda su existencia.

— Bien, llegamos, te soltaré ahora… no te afirmo de que sobrevivas a esto…—Link la miró sobre su hombro, su mirada solo demostraba seriedad y con ganas de conseguir su objetivo, eso sacó una sonrisa irónica a la menor.

— ¿Sobrevivir? Para eso existo…—Sonría burlona mientras que con habilidad se suelta del agarre del rubio.

Link asustado de que la pase algo se dio vuelta, pero lo único que vio fue a Noa con sus armas en mano y una sonrisa socarrona, tendría que acostumbrarse a el orgullo de esa niña.

— Esperando ordenes…—Sonríe amable— Vamos a buscar ese tesoro que tanto anhelas.


End file.
